Field
This relates to a motor for a compressor and a reciprocating compressor having the same.
Background
A motor applied to a compressor may include a winding coil wound on a stator, and a magnet installed at a mover. The motor may be operated as the mover performs a rotary motion or a reciprocal motion between the winding coil and the magnet.
The coil may be formed in various manners according to a type of a motor. For example, in a rotation motor, the coil may be wound on a plurality of slots formed on an inner circumferential surface of the stator, in a concentrated winding manner or in a distributed winding manner. In a reciprocating motor, a winding coil may be formed as a coil line is wound in a ring shape, with a plurality of stator sheets insertion-coupled to an outer circumferential surface of the winding coil in a circumferential direction. In the reciprocating motor, the winding coil may be formed by winding a coil line on a bobbin formed of a plastic material and having a ring shape.